Sin tus cadenas
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: Oí tus gritos que me exigían volver y te ignore, por una vez en la vida tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme. Al fin era quien en vedad soy y no un trapo sucio con quien te desahogabas cuando no tenias otras putas para hacer el trabajo. One-Shot, UA.


**Sin tus cadenas**

**Disclainer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La idea surgió cuando escuchaba la canción "me solté el cabello" de Gloria Trevi.**

**Nota Autora: ****Decidí revisar la ortografía de mis fics, bien que les hacia falta.**

_**-Flash Back-**_

**Resumen: Oí tus gritos que me exigían volver y te ignore, por una vez en la vida tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme. Al fin era quien en vedad soy y no un trapo sucio con quien te desahogabas cuando no tenias otras putas para hacer el trabajo. One-Shot, Universo Alternativo.**

Me encontraba en nuestra habitación. La frustración me embargaba y lloraba, lloraba por todo lo que no se me permitía, por lo que me arrebataron y lo que me hacia daños. En todas y cada una de ellas estabas tú. Tú y tu maldito ego, tu orgullo y tu machismo y sin quererlo volvía a llorar.

No quería ser así pero tú me fuiste obligando y yo sin quererlo en verdad te hacía caso. Yo era tan bonita, con un futuro por delante, con pretendientes y con inteligencia, hasta que tú te cruzaste en mi camino y todo se vino abajo.

_- Sakura, él es el teme del que te hable, el que llego de Osaka hace poco. Teme, ella es Sakura ¿te acuerdas que te dije que era mi mejor amiga? –_

_Eras el nuevo alumno en la Universidad de Kioto, transferido de tu antigua Universidad en Osaka por conveniencia del trabajo de tu padre. Eras uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto, sino es que el mejor._

_Al verte pensé que eras muy lindo, una mezcla precisa entre misterioso y sensual, eras bastante anti-social y solo dejabas acercarse a algunos cuantos, eras muy rencoroso y vengativo y también un tanto egoísta. Durante los primeros dos meces sabia que al menos cuarenta chicas habrían pasado por tu cama, ninguna se repetía lo suficiente para dos noches._

_Pero un día apareciste en mi departamento, entonces ya vivía sola, y sin siquiera ser suave me pediste una cita, aunque ahora me parece más una orden. Dejaste que me alistara y partimos de inmediato._

_No podría decir que fue una maravilla de cita pero no podía pedir más. Hace ya algún tiempo que mi primera fijación en ti se había transformado mas bien en gusto y luego mas tarde en amor. Mi cosa favorita de ti eran tus ojos. ¡Dios! Aun no entiendo cómo era tan inocente._

_Paso el tiempo y nosotros éramos novios, no me lo habías pedido pero tú actuabas como uno; me besabas, me "espantabas" a mis pretendientes y nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Pero poco a poco me hacías cambiar._

_- Sakura cámbiate el vestido, no se te ven bien – adiós vestidos, hola pantalones y camisas._

_U otras frases como:_

_- Sakura, no uses tacones, tu no vas con ellos – Adiós tacones, hola zapatillas._

_- No uses maquillaje, ellos no cambiaran como te veas. Tampoco las cremas, no te sirven – Adiós maquillaje y crema, hola piel reseca._

_- ¡Tus joyas me exasperan Sakura! –Adiós collares, aros, anillos y demás._

_- No quiero que te juntes con ellos. No me importa que sean tus amigos ¡yo soy tu pareja y me respetas! – Esto fue lo que más me costó pero aun así los deje por mi amor por él._

_Con el tiempo perdí mi gracia. Ocupaba ropa ancha y no dejaba mucha de mi piel al descubierto, ni siquiera en verano. Deje de usar mis lentes de contacto para pasar a los lentes de montura gruesa. Mi hermoso y largo cabellos rosa tuve que cortarlo y meter el resto dentro de un pañuelo que manejaba siempre fijo en mi cabeza._

Pero me canse, me canse de llorar y no hacer nada por tus insultos. Hiciste todo eso y yo no me queje en absoluto pero ya basta, lo que me acabas de hacer no tiene perdón.

_Entraba a casa, me habías mandado a comprar sake ya que querías beber. Te había dejado con una socia tuya que vino a visitarte por asuntos del trabajo._

_- ¡Mas! – Grito/gimió una mujer_

_Me paralice ¿habrá pasado algo malo? Otro grito me saco de mis cavilaciones y fui rápido al comedor que era donde se escucharon los gritos. Mis ojos se agrandaron con la escena y mi boca se abrió, no lo podía creer, ¡no quería creerlo! Tu "compañera" de trabajo se encontraba sobre la mesa y tú la penetrabas con fuerza sobre ella. Ella me vio y se paralizo. Tu e detuviste extrañado por la acción de ella y volteaste a verme, parecías enfadado._

_- Sakura, vete –_

_El frio de tu voz me calo y como una completa imbécil te hice caso y fui a nuestra habitación y me encerré a llorar._

Ahora estaba en frente un gran espejo observando el reflejo y no podía creer lo que veía, porque esa no podía ser yo. Esa mujer estaba vestida con blue jeans que parecían más de hombre, una camisa floreada grande y un horrible paño que no combinaba sin contar los lentes que le estropeaban el rostro o la piel reseca.

Me quite la ropa, los lentes y solté mi pañoleta y deje que mi cabello, que nuevamente había crecido, completara el cuadro. Se veía un tanto mejor así.

Me di un exquisito baño mientras intentaba no oír los sonidos que producía la zorra. Al salir me seque con cuidado y me depile por completo. Me esparcí crema y elegí como ropa interior una tanga y un sostén de encaje que aún conservaba. Camine a mi ropero y saque el único vestido que no me pude obligar a tirar o vender, era de un tono turquesa y simplemente lo amaba. Saque los zapatos y el bolso que le complementaban y que tampoco pode tirar. Saque una caja donde estaban mis lentes de contacto y me los puse, un maquillaje ligero y ya estaba. Saque mis tarjetas y todo el dinero que tenia y lo eche al bolsito, estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando recordé el collar que me dio mi abuela hace algunos años junto a los aros que le hacían juego y con paso decidido salí.

Camine hacia la puerta de entrada, escuche tu grito diciendo que me detuviera pero seguí adelante. Tu brazo sujeto el mío.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – Te veías enojado y frunciste el ceño

- Me voy, imbécil –

Solté tu brazo con brusquedad mientras tú me mirabas sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? – Te pregunte – ¿Creíste que te perdonaría esto? Jodete hijo de puta.

Oí tus gritos que me exigían volver y te ignore, por una vez en la vida tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme ni mi amor hacia a ti ya no me esclaviza. Al fin era quien en verdad soy y no un trapo sucio con quien te desahogabas cuando no tenias otras putas para hacer el trabajo.

Salí a la calle y sentí como si todo se iluminara, sentí las miradas que me comían de parte de los hombres y las miradas de mujeres envidiosas. Agite mi cabello con mi mano y camine moviendo las caderas con soltura. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban eran las miradas sobre mí y sentirme única y no un simple objeto sin valor como me hizo sentir él. La noche era joven y yo también lo era.

¿Qué haría? No los sé con seguridad.

¿A dónde iría? Hacia mi libertad…

FIN

**Espero que les guste esta historia cortita y me dejen sus lindos comentarios.**

**PD: El vestido, los zapatos, el bolso y el collar lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
